


Priorities

by Nirindel



Series: Adaptation [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Action, Character Development, Drama, Friendship, Near Death Experiences, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Team as Family, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirindel/pseuds/Nirindel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes life gives you a chance to look back at your past. Medic got that chance. But will he be able to change something or stay the way he was? Changes are hard and not always worth it. Medic will have to make a decision. / Continuation of ‘Adaptation’ / No respawn / Rated for swearing and violence</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The thanking

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m baaack :) Do you still remember me?   
> Since so many of you liked my previous story ‘Adaptation’, I decided to finally start writing the continuation. If you are new to this story please read the previous one, as it can’t be read separately.  
> I had so many ideas for this one, but if I put everything this would never end :D Anyway this story will be longer, but I’m not sure how many chapters it will have. There may be some MedicxHeavy, but it will probably stay on the same level as in Adaptation. I might write a little bonus later ;)  
> ‘Priorities’ will still concentrate on Medic’s character development, but this time his interaction will be with the whole team. So everyone will be here :)
> 
> Time for my favourite reminder ;)  
> WARNING! I'm not English! So… sorry for the mistakes, don't kill me ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Team Fortress 2 or any of the characters.
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

There was darkness all around, deep and impenetrable. He couldn’t see anything, even a hand in front of his face. There was completely nothing; no sky, no sun, no wind. But the darkness wasn’t the worst thing. The complete silence was worse. He couldn’t even hear his heartbeat or breathing. It was like a void. He looked desperately for anything that could fill the emptiness.

Then, finally, he spotted something. It was a small light, shining weakly in the distance. In all this darkness it almost felt blinding. He slowly started walking towards it. He didn’t care what it was, he just wanted anything to fill this overwhelming emptiness. When the light was just in front of him and he outstretched his hand to touch it, he heard something. A sound so loud that it pierced his whole body with pain. A sound he knew very well. A gunshot.

* * *

Medic suddenly opened his eyes gasping for breath, his heart was beating quickly, as if it wanted to brake free. A nightmare. When was the last time he had one of those? Many years ago, he thought.

Slowly relaxing his tense muscles, the Doctor tried to get rid of the terrible feeling after his dream. He didn’t remember the whole nightmare, but two things were very clear: the feeling of emptiness and the sound of a gunshot. The last one made him remember what happened. The fight, 2Fort, injured Heavy and him being shot. The rest was blurred, but he recalled regaining consciousness and übering Heavy. What happened after that? Everything was unclear.

How long has it been since that fight? Breathing slowly, Medic tried to collect his thoughts. Judging from the ceiling he was currently looking at, he was in his room in 2Fort facility’s RED base. But how he got here? The Doctor tried to slowly move his body. He had a small pain in his chest and he felt very weak, but despite that everything seemed fine.

The German started slowly rising from his bed when something moved in the corner of his eye. Alarmed, he quickly moved his head, only to see Heavy. The big man was sleeping peacefully on the Doctor’s chair, his arms crossed on his chest. Medic stared surprised on his teammate for a few moments. He certainly didn’t recall this. What exactly happened? Then the memory struck him. He remembered what he said just after the battle: ‘Danke meine Freunde’. The German felt a sudden rush of warmth. What in the world made him say such a thing? He was supposed to be a professional, without feelings meddling in his job.

Slowly everything started coming back more clearly. He remembered his thoughts from that moment: why the team was fighting so well and what was happening with him. Those people knew each other and were like a family that can be trusted in any matter, and they wanted him to become a part of it. But was he ready for this? Did he really want it? He was still unsure. He survived this long because he followed his own rules and he didn’t like the idea of doing something against himself. But that side of him, that he kept denying all this time, wanted to try make a change, even if only a little. Where those the emotions he locked up deep inside so many years ago? He have thought that they vanished already. But even if they were still there Medic was sure that he won’t be able to use them any time soon. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to.

The Doctor looked at Heavy. Probably the big man will be still trying to change him, so he decided to wait for now and see what happens. He didn’t know, yet, if he wanted to change and get rid of the walls that surrounded him and kept his emotions hidden. He was still instinctively trying to suppress the side of him that wanted to break free, because it was against his way of thinking. But you never know what the future will bring, thought Medic slowly rising to a sitting position. He was sure of one thing; that some part of him already changed.

The bed squeaked slightly when the Doctor was sitting up. He touched his chest hissing at the pain. The wound probably wasn’t healed completely. He will have to use quick-fix to close it and regain some strength in his weak body. The German tried slowly to get out of bed, watching Heavy closely. He didn’t want the big man to wake up, but his squeaking bed didn’t cooperate. The noise made the Russian to open his eyes in alarm, but when he saw his friend conscious he smiled brightly.

“Doctor is awake!” he said, straightening himself in the chair and giving Medic a careful look, “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine, Herr Heavy,” said the German, trying to sit at the edge of the bed. He was still wobbly, but at least he managed to sit up straight. He noticed that he was wearing his pyjamas.Chest and shoulder were covered in bandages. Someone, probably Engineer, must have taken care of his wound, but he couldn’t remember anything.

“That is good. We all worried when Doctor lose consciousness.”

“Herr Heavy vhat happened after zhe battle?” asked Medic with confusion.

“Doctor lost consciousness just after battle end. Engineer say you lost lots of blood. We take you here, heal and put to bed. I stay to look if everything was all right.”

“And vhen vas zhat?”

“Yesterday. Now is late afternoon.”

So I was unconscious for about 24 hours, thought the German. The fact that he survived was a miracle itself. Now he needed to check his wound and use the medigun to regain some strength. Medic tried to stand up, but the moment he was on his feet everything started spinning and his legs nearly gave up. If it wasn’t for Heavy’s quick reaction he probably would end up on the floor. The Russian grabbed him under the shoulders.

“Doctor should not get up yet,” said the big man gently guiding the German back on the bed, “Is still very weak.”

Medic just nodded. He breathed deeply, trying to get rid of the dizziness. He didn’t expect to be this weak. He really needed to use quick-fix if he wanted to be back in shape for the next battle.

The Doctor rested his forehead on his hands and waited for everything to stop spinning. With the corner of his eye he looked at the big man. He was watching him closely with a mixture of worry and joy on his face. Only now the German noticed that Heavy’s eyes looked very tired. He must have sat by his bed all night. Medic still wasn’t used to this type of treatment. He always took care of himself and never depended on others. He should have asked the big man to leave, so he would be able to recover in peace, but that part of him, which was asleep for such a long time, didn’t mind the help. He was even grateful in a way. However he didn’t feel torn between those parts of him, yet. This other side of him was still small. He was more or less the same person as before, with a little difference, he discovered unknown feelings and emotions inside him, he just didn’t know how to express them. The Doctor felt that the other side is growing stronger and it made him feel uncomfortable.

Finally everything stopped spinning and Medic lifted his head. He will let Heavy help him for now. The idea of ending up on the floor wasn’t so tempting.

“Herr Heavy, I need to use my medigun,” he said, trying slowly rise again, “Vill you help me?”

“Of course Doctor,” the Russian smiled.

The Doctor was practically lifted from the bed by the big man. Despite his strength Heavy was very delicate, slowly guiding his friend out of the room into the medical bay.

This felt quite embarrassing for the German. He didn’t like to be depend on others. He tried to move as quickly as possible, gesturing Heavy to take him to quick-fix. When Medic finally reached the medigun he skillfully switched all the buttons and, as soon as the machine came to life, he stood in front of it, letting the healing beam surround him. The Russian was still supporting him, but now, when the healing started, the Doctor quickly reigned his strength.

Medic breathed out deeply. Finally he was able to move without stumbling over his own feet. He moved slightly away from the big man, wanting to get his personal space back. He started to feel quite uncomfortable with Heavy’s staring. He already reached the point when he really wanted to be left alone.

“Danke Herr Heavy,” Medic tried to switch the big man’s attention somewhere else, but not on him, “I feel better now, but I vill rest some more.”

“That is good,” the Russian smiled warmly, “Everyone very worried, so now be happy to hear that. They waiting in mess hall.”

“Are zhey alright?”

“Engineer take care of everyone. Doctor no need to worry.”

“Vhat happened during zhe battle end, Herr Heavy? I do not remember much,” Medic switched off quick-fix. He wanted to be left alone, but he needed to know what exactly happened, to be prepared for the examination he wanted to give the team to make sure everyone was alright.

“When Doctor shot, I take you to Engineer,” said Heavy, sitting on one of the chairs, still carefully watching his friend, “He take out bullet and heal with dispenser. Little BLU were coming, so we stay on courtyard to guard. Then Doctor…Doctor stop breathing.”

The German looked at the big man with shock. He was this close to death. Chills ran down his spine with the thought. This was war so he should be ready for this, but still it was shocking that he was nearly dead for a few seconds. The Doctor again looked at Heavy, about to ask how they managed to keep him alive, but stopped when he saw the big man’s expression. It was filled with pain, worry, loss. It looked like he must have suffered a lot when Medic almost died. The Doctor still didn’t know why the big man cared so much. Everything was confusing, but he felt a small twinge of pain inside, when looking at his teammate’s face. He didn’t know how to react, so he just looked away.

“We think you dead,” resumed Heavy, still with a sad look, “But Scout started press your chest. Little man didn’t want to give up. I give up then…I angry at myself now. Doctor is important friend and I not help you.”

The German tried to say something reassuring, but he had no idea what and how. Finally he said the first thing that came to his mind.

“I vould be dead if you didn’t bring me to Herr Engineer, and for zhat I zhank you Herr Heavy.”

It sounded strange coming from his mouth, but he had to say it. The Russian could just leave him but, yet he helped. He owned him his life.

“Spasiba Doctor,” this time the big man’s eyes brightened up when he looked at Medic with gratitude.

“Vhat happened zhen?”

“BLUs come with über. I protect sentry and Engineer. Scout was shouting to you. We think we all be dead, but I feel über then. I not think, just fire. Then battle end. We lose, but team happy that Doctor is alive. I very happy. When you sleep Engineer take care of us. Lots of bullets to takeout,” Heavy grinned at the last sentence.

“I vill have to zake a look on everyone’s injuries, just to make sure,” the German just hoped that he won’t have much to do, because he wanted to use the ceasefire to take a proper rest before the fighting starts again.

“Doctor not forget, that you need to rest.”

Medic just nodded and started unbuttoning his shirt. He wanted to make sure that there was no damage to his chest, that quick-fix didn’t manage to heal. He carefully took off the bandages and examined himself. He had to admit, that the Texan did a good job tending his wound. There was no sign of the bullet hole and he didn’t feel anything wrong inside.

“Herr Heavy, I vill rest now,” said the German preparing to go back to his room. He needed to change and eat something.

“I bring Doctor dinner,” said the big man, as if reading his mind. He got up quickly and headed towards the infirmary exit, “You not work, but rest,” and with that he left.

Medic just sighed and went to his room to change into his uniform. Knowing the Russian, he will probably tell everybody in the mess hall about the Doctor’s recovery and most likely everyone will come to see him. The German wasn’t eager for more company, but he was sure he won’t be able to stop them. He just didn’t want to be seen in his nightwear. The good side of this is that he’ll be able to check if everyone in RED team was alright.

The RED team…his team… When he thought about it now, if it weren’t for them, especially Engineer, Scout and Heavy, he would be dead. He already thanked the Russian, but Medic had a feeling that he’ll have to talk to the Texan and the runner too. He didn’t feel like he owns them a favor; he saved their lives many times. The fact was, he was doing his obligations, they did something they didn’t have to. Engineer could just left him by the dispenser and Scout could focus on the battle. And yet they didn’t. They helped him despite the danger. The Doctor knew that it will be hard for him, but he’ll have to thank them. He didn’t like the idea of it, but this time it was different. That small part in him wanted to do it. The problem was that he didn’t know how.

A loud knocking on the infirmary door disturbed the German’s thoughts. He adjusted the tie and went out of his room. Better to be over it quickly, thought Medic as he told the team to enter.

First was Heavy with a plate of sandwiches and a steaming cup of coffee. After him came the rest of the team. They instantly surrounded the Doctor, asking how was he feeling. The German backed away slightly and tried to answer, but their shouting made it practically impossible, so he just waited patiently for them to calm down. He noticed now that Engineer and Pyro weren’t here. They probably were in the Texan’s workshop.

“Gentlemen, please,” finally said Spy, rising his glowed hand, “Do not shout, you will make all of us deaf. ‘ow are you feeling Docteur?”

“I am fine, I already healed myself,” answered the German.

“That is good to ‘ear,” the masked man leaned on one of the chairs, scanning the Doctor carefully, “The situation was quite chaotic and we were concerned that Docteur will need more time to recover.”

“Toymaker patched ye nicely,” Demoman hit himself in the chest with a grin, “As he did fer’ us. In the next fight we’ll be killin’ those wee lasses with no mercy. You’ll be alright Doc?”

“Do not vorry, I vill be fine,” this started to become irritating. He was able to fight even if wounded, so the fact that he was a bit weaker didn’t mean that he won’t take part in the next battle.

“Great!” Scout started punching the air with enthusiasms, “We need some fuckin’ revenge here!”

“There will be time for revenge,” said Spy seriously, “But first we need to concentrate on obtaining some points. The Administrator was not pleased with our last performance.”

“She talked to ye?” the Scotsman nervously scratched his head. No one liked to talk about the Administrator.

“Oui. And she will not tolerate more failures.”

“Tell her she doesn’t need to worry,” Soldier straighten up eyeing everyone, “We’ll crush the BLU maggots without fail!”

“Ya bet Sol!” said Scout, “We’ll beat the fuckin’ crap outta them! We just need’a plan.”

Medic silently stood there, leaning on his desk, listening to everyone. He didn’t like the fact that his office turned into a meeting room, but at least he was out of their attention. In fact he wasn’t as irritated as he thought he would be. He was somehow used to their yelling and talking, to Scout’s swearing and Soldier’s shouting. It was like it became a part of his daily life. It was still annoying, but he didn’t mind it much now. The Doctor noticed that he was even listening to what the team was saying, despite the fact that it was often nonsense. Was it because of that small emotional part in him? If yes, he didn’t mind. It could help him adapt.

While watching his team the German noticed something. Sniper was standing by the door to the medical bay with an absent look. He didn’t say anything since he came here. This wasn’t unusual, but he always took part in planning the strategies for upcoming battles. When he looked up and saw that Medic was watching him, he looked away with a strange expression. It was a mixture of worry, sadness, anger and…guilt. Why would the Australian feel guilty? Maybe something happened during or after the battle, thought the Doctor, carefully watching the tall man. Sniper was clearly averting his look. Whatever it was, the gunner will have to get over it. The German wasn’t a type of person to confront someone if they had a problem. Sniper will have to do it himself.

The debate over the next battle seemed to go nowhere, as Medic switched his attention back to the team. The only difference was that Soldier was now shouting at Scout about a lack of logic in his plans. If this continue, they will be sitting here all night. The German changed his position uncomfortably. He was tired and hungry. The only thing he wanted now was to eat, take a shower and lie in bed for the rest of the evening. Heavy must’ve noticed Doctor’s expression, as he smacked Soldier in the head making him quiet, but only for a few seconds.

“I think that is enough for now,” he said looking at the team, “Doctor need rest so we go now and talk later.”

With that the team started leaving the infirmary, still mostly yelling at each other with the difference that the American aimed his anger at the big man. Heavy didn’t pay much attention. He just smiled at Medic, pointed the plate and left together with the noisy team. Sniper glanced once more at the German before he left. He looked like he wanted to say something, but quickly changed his mind.

Finally the Doctor was alone. He sighed and decided not to worry now. The thing with the Australian will probably solve itself sooner or later. For now he needed a good rest, if he wanted to do his work properly the next day.

* * *

It was late evening. Most of the team was either in the mess hall or in their rooms. The hallway was empty and quiet. Only the buzzing of the lamps disturbed the silence. Medic was slowly making his way downstairs, where Engineer’s workshop was. The Doctor was a little nervous. He wanted to leave the talk with the Texan for next day, but the thoughts about it didn’t give him peace. He didn’t like to leave unfinished business, so he decided to have it done.

As the German got closer to the workshop he slightly began to panic. He still didn’t have any idea what to say. He just wanted to turn back and shut himself in his office, but sooner or later he would be coming back. That small part in him was responsible for this and the fact that it was growing so fast was making him very unsecure and anxious. This was against his rules and, yet he was again going to thank someone. Medic hoped that maybe this will go smoothly just like when he was talking to Heavy, it came so easily, almost naturally. Maybe this time will be similar?

When the Doctor reached the workshop, he stopped, unsure what to do next. The door was slightly open and there was light coming from inside, so the Texan was still there, working, and Pyro was probably with him. The German held his breath and knocked. There was no response so he knocked again, louder this time. He heard some rumbling and crashing and a loud curse.

“Dagnabit damit! Blasted machine! Come in!” Engineer yelled irritated.

Medic carefully opened the door and stepped into the workshop. He newer was here before, despite the Texan’s invitations. It was a big room without windows, below ground level. The ceiling was quite high and supported with metal bars. The workshop itself was a complete mess. Everything was everywhere. Machines, tools, guns, scraps of metal were scattered all around. There were cabinets by the walls also filled with all sorts of things. In the middle of this chaos stood a big table with blueprints, pencils, rulers, everything that could be useful for designing machines on paper. There were also some smaller cabinets, with stuff practically falling out of them, and a few chairs.

Engineer was crouching by one of the machines, next to the table, holding his bleeding hand. When he saw who was his guest, he stood up with a surprised look and was about to say something, but Medic didn’t get the chance to hear that. Something hit him in the chest and before he knew it, he was in a strong hug. Pyro tightly wrapped his hands around him, mumbling something with an excited voice.

The Doctor winced and tensed up. Physical contact was something he clearly disliked. What’s more his chest started to hurt, because of the impact. He tried to free himself, but the Pyrotechnic held him firmly.

“Pyro, let him go or ya’ll brake his bones,” said Engineer with a smile.

To the German’s relief, the fire lover let him go, mumbling something that sounded like an apology. Medic backed up quickly, straightened his lab coat and gave the Pyrotechnic a stern look.

“It’s good to see ya walkin’ again Doc,” the mechanic took off his goggles and carefully looked at his teammate, “How are ya fellin’?”

“I am fine now,” answered the Doctor.

“I heard from the guys that ya’re awake, but I couldn’t come since I’m tryin’ to fix this darn machine. It doesn’t want to cooperate.”

“I can see zhat. Please show me your hand.”

“Oh, this little scratch is nothin’, don’t ya worry Doc.”

Engineer waved his hand to show he was alright, but Pyro mumbled something and went to one of the cabinets. He came back with a first aid kit and handed it to Medic.

“Ya’re overreactin’ firebug,” said the Texan with a scowl, but the Doctor didn’t listen. He took the mechanic’s hand and examined it carefully. The cut wasn’t big, but it was quite deep. The German took the kit from the Pyrotechnic, guided Engineer to the table and started tending the wound.

“Really Doc, I don’t think it’s that serious,” Engineer sat on the chair and watched Medic’s work.

“Mphmm mm mhp mmmp,” mumbled Pyro with something that sounded like a whine, pointing his finger at his friend.

“Stop complaining, I’m always careful,” glared the mechanic.

The Doctor gave him a skeptical look and started disinfecting the wound. With all this mess around it was a miracle that the Texan has never got an infection.

“It’s that darn machine. I’ve been workin’ on her for some time now,” said Engineer in defense, “Anyway, it’s good to see that ya’re all right Doc. I was worried that I mighta messed somethin’ up.”

The German flinched slightly. This was the perfect opportunity to do what he came here for, but he still didn’t know how to start. He looked at the mechanic. He had a troubled expression with a mixture of worry and guilt. This didn’t help. Medic breached slowly. He decided that he’ll just start talking and see how this goes.

“Don’t vorry Herr Engineer,” he began slowly, “You did a good job. In fact if… if it vasn’t for your help… if you didn’t zake zhat bullet out, I would be probably dead now. For zhat I zhank you.”

After hearing this the Texan’s face brightened up and he smiled. He looked like some heavy burden was taken off his shoulders. He must’ve been really worried that he did more harm than good by taking the bullet out. It was surprising for Medic that a simple act of thanking would bring so much relief and happiness. But what’s important he was glad that it went so smoothly. Although he stammered a little, he managed to say it properly and not make a fool of himself. He felt something inside, something warm, but couldn’t name it.

“You’re welcome pardner,” said the mechanic with a nod, “Happy I could help.”

“Your hand is fine now Herr Engineer,” the Doctor looked away, quickly changing the subject. The atmosphere was becoming too intense for him. He was glad that the situation turned out alright, but this was enough for him.

“Mph mm pmmh,” said Pyro, crossing his hands on his chest.

“Yes, yes, I’ll be more careful,” the Texan looked at his hand and grinned at his friend, “You’re really worrying too much. And thanks Doc.”

The German just nodded. He wanted to leave and finally be alone. This was enough for one day. He got up and was about to leave when the Pyrotechnic grabbed his hand and started mumbling something. Medic just looked expectantly at the mechanic, waiting for translation. It was a mystery for him how Engineer managed to understand anything.

“Firebug, that’s a good idea,” the Texan stood up and went to the machine he was fixing, “This is a new model of mah dispenser I’ve been workin’ on for some time. I wanted to speed up the healin’ process, but it’s glitchin’. Pyro asked if ya mighta help me. If ya don’t mind, of course.”

Medic looked at the machine analyzing the situation. Despite the fact that he wanted to be alone, this actually was a good idea. He would be concentrated on work and not the company. He wasn’t tired and he would go to bed late anyway. Besides this machine could help him on the battlefield. The Doctor nodded and joined Engineer.

* * *

It was late at night. Medic was making his way through the empty hallways, back to his room. He and the mechanic were so absorbed in the work that they didn’t realize how late it was until Pyro fell asleep by the table. They didn’t move forward much because they were stuck with the blueprints, trying to figure out what was wrong with the machine. This will take some time, thought the Doctor, stretching his back, but he didn’t mind. He liked to work with the mechanic. He was concrete and professional.

Medic was about to turn around the corner when something hit him hard in the chest. He stumbled backwards, hissing at the sudden pain. This was getting annoying, he thought, trying to catch his breath. If someone will hit him like this again, he’ll never recover.

“Fuck! Doc are ya alright?!” shouted a familiar voice.

The German looked up to see Scout’s worried face. His hair was soaking wet so he probably was coming from the showers. Why does he have to run everywhere, thought the Doctor straightening up and eyeing the runner.

“I’m fine,” he said giving the boy a hard look.

“Sorry Doc. I didn’t know someone’ll be here at this hour. Shit! I didn’t hurt ya, did I?” the runner started to panic.

“Really, I am fine. And stop yelling, it’s late.”

“Sorry…”

The Bostonian had a troubled look. He gave Medic a quick glance and was about to leave, when the Doctor remembered something.

“Herr Scout wait,” he said without thinking, “I heard vhat you did yesterday at the end of the battle.”

The runner stopped and looked shocked at his teammate. He seemed embarrassed remembering about that.

“Oh…that thing,” he said averting the German’s gaze, “I didn’t mess up, right?”

“No you didn’t. In fact I vanted to zhank you. You voke me up zhen, Herr Scout.”

The Bostonian’s face brightened up after hearing that and he gave Medic a big grin.

“No problem Doc! I’m yer man!” he said patting the Doctor on the shoulder, gently this time, “If ya ever need me just shout!”

“Herr Scout, it’s night. Be quiet,” Medic glared at the boy again.

“Hehe sorry. By the way, what are ya doin’ here Doc? We thought ya’d be restin’.”

“I had some business with Herr Engineer. Now if you’ll excuse me, I vould like to go to my room.”

“Sure Doc. See ya tomorrow,” yelled Scout and sprinted in the other way, waving his hand.

Medic sighed and smiled slightly. The Bostonian had too much energy for his own good. The good part of this was that the Doctor had the thanking problem behind him. He didn’t expect that he’ll be able to talk to Scout today. When he saw him he started talking without much thought. Everything went better than he expected. He managed to say everything… so naturally, that it surprised him. The most important thing for now was that it was out of his head and he didn’t need to worry about it anymore. He’ll be able to concentrate on his work. Now, however he just wanted to sleep. This day was very tiresome and he still was a little bit weak. The German just hoped the next day won’t be stressful. He had enough for now.


	2. Teamwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there :) My beautiful holiday starts! So more time for writing…I hope. I’m going to my country for a month so I won’t be posting. My beta tester stays here, there won’t be anyone to correct my errors :D But I hope to bring a few chapters with me ;)   
> Do you remember that bonus I mentioned in the first chapter? Well I’m writing it :> It will be a M rated story with my favourite pairing Heavy and Medic. But there is a little problem. I won’t torture my current beta tester, she’s not into this :D So anyone brave enough to check my mistakes?  
> For now, the next chapter with some fighting.
> 
> WARNING! I'm not English! So… sorry for the mistakes, don't kill me ;)
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

The morning air was cold and fresh. Spy took a long puff of his cigarette and watched the sun slowly raise above the horizon. He breathed the smoke out, looking as it slowly vanished. He liked those smokes in the morning. He smoked a lot, but he always looked forward to the first cigarette of the day, it tasted the best. He had to many things to worry about, so the only time he actually relaxed were those quiet mornings.

The masked man breathed out another cloud of smoke and leaned on the wall, remembering his talk with the Administrator. He usually didn’t get scared, but that woman always made him nervous. Especially yesterday. She was clearly disappointed with the RED team. They started losing more often lately. A draw wasn’t an option now. The Administrator was very clear about that. She already cut their pay after the previous fight and Spy was sure that she done it again after the last one.

The BLU team were probably threatened the same way, that was why they were fighting so aggressively. What’s more, since they got a new soldier, after Sniper headshot the previous one, the enemies were coming up with better battle strategies. This was troublesome. If RED wanted to start winning again, they would need to be more effective. The next battle will be crucial. They have to win it, or the Administrator will break the team and move them somewhere else. The Frenchman haven’t said anything about this to the rest, so their spirits won’t break, but if this goes on he’ll have to warn them. He didn’t like the idea of breaking the team. He already got used to fighting with these people. He knew them, knew how will they react and think. He trusted them. What’s more he enjoyed their company. They went through so much together that they were more like a family now. He knew that everyone felt the same. He just hoped that they’ll manage to win this time.

Spy took one last puff of his cigarette and threw the rest on the ground stubbing it out. He will have to talk to Soldier and came up with a effective strategy… if the American will want to listen. He also wanted to speak to Medic. The man had a lot of experience and should think of some good ideas. The masked man was just worried of the Doctor’s condition. When he saw the German yesterday, he was pale and weak. He hoped that for the next battle Medic will be in full strength.

That situation with the Doctor was really dangerous. They needed to be more careful. A medic was one of the most important team members and losing one meant defeat. They were fighting without that support for some time earlier, but it was very hard and dangerous. They were losing quite often back then. Now they had help, but they needed to protect him. The German probably wouldn’t like this type of thinking since he can fight alone as well, but the fact was that he had weak firepower.

Spy had to admit that he likes the quiet Doctor. The man still kept his distance from the team, but he wasn’t as unfriendly as in the beginning. The Frenchman smiled slightly at the remembrance of Medic calling them ‘friends’. He kind of distanced himself from the team yesterday, but it still was a pleasant thing to hear from him. The masked man just hoped that this change will progress.

* * *

Medic stretched his shoulders, as he slowly made his way to the meeting room. He felt a bit stiff after his long rest. Second day of ceasefire was calm and quiet. Heavy kept his eye on the Doctor and practically forced him to stay in his room and rest. The big man also kept the team away, so the German won’t get disturbed. Medic was sure that Spy and Engineer tried to visit, but the Russian didn’t let them in. Because of that the Doctor spent the whole day sitting in his room and looking for something to do. He didn’t like to lay in bed, doing nothing. So he managed to finish all his paperwork and organize it, check the amount of medicine and other equipment and order the things he needed and sort out his office desk. When he couldn’t think of anything else to do he even read a book. It was years since he had time for that. At least his doves were happy that he was with them all day. They sat around him cooing quietly while he read.

Today the fighting finally started again. Medic was eager to get back on the battlefield. Too much sitting around made him go out of shape. Besides, he had a score to settle with the BLU Sniper. He didn’t like to leave unfinished business.

When the Doctor reached the meeting room everyone, expect Scout and Heavy, were present. The team greeted him as he sat in his usual place. Engineer and Pyro were also sitting there, chatting quietly.

“How are you feeling today Doc?” the Texan switched his attention to his teammate and smiled.

“I’m fine,” replied the German shortly. He would be really happy if everyone would just drop the topic of his injury. He had the medigun after all. He didn’t even had a scratch.

“That’s good to hear. I tried to come to yer office yesterday, but the big man had other plans,” the mechanic grinned.

“I noticed, but believe me, zhat is beyond my control.”

“Mm m mmphm mmmph,” Pyro mumbled with something close to a giggle. Medic just looked at Engineer, waiting for translation.

“Firebug said that the big guy is overprotective sometimes,” explained the Texan, “But don’t ya worry, he’s like this to all of us.”

The Doctor just sighed. He really didn’t like to be treated like that. He didn’t need a nanny. But what could he do about it. Heavy was too stubborn, so he just tried to ignore it.

The door to the meeting room opened and Scout sprinted inside followed by the Russian. When he saw the German, he nodded with a smile and came to sit next to him. He greeted Engineer and Pyro and looked expectantly at Soldier. The army lover was trying to calm down the runner, who was jumping from one foot to the other, full of energy for the next battle.

“So what’s the plan today?”he asked enthusiastically.

“Stop jumping around! This is not a playground boy!” glared the American, pushing Scout to his seat. The Bostonian grumbled a bit, but stayed on the chair.

“Alright men! Time to prepare for the next battle!” Soldier straightened up and looked carefully on his teammates, “The plan is simple. We put on strong offence today. We need to show those BLU scum who is in charge here! Toymaker and Demo, you’re on defense today. Pyro, you’re going with me.”

The arsonist let out a whine and mumbled something in protest. He didn’t like to be separated from the mechanic.

“Do not whine soldier and listen to yours orders!”

“But won’t Firebug be bette’ for defense?” asked the Scotsman with a doubtful look, “He’s bette’ when it comes to spies.”

“Do not forget Cyclops that you’re the defense class!” roared Soldier, “We need Smokey in the attack today! And since most of us will be in BLU territory, we need a stronger defense!”

The explosive expert sighed and didn’t argue anymore. He just offered Pyro an apologetic smile.

“Don’t ya worry firebug, I’ll protect Toymaker,” he assured the arsonist.

“Don’t ya make a wimp out of me. I can fight boys,” Engineer smacked the Scotsman on the shoulder with a laugh, “Don’t ya worry Mumbles, me and my guns will be just fine.”

“That’s enough chitchat men!” the American glared at the three mercenaries, “Concentrate! Heavy, you guard the entrance and keep an eye on the severs. Scout and Spy, you two stay put until we lure the BLU away from the intel. Then attack!”

“You’ve gotta be fuckin’ kiddin’ me!” protested the runner, “Fancy pants a back up?!”

“Stop your complaining boy and listen,” the Frenchman glared at the Bostonian, “If we do this correctly then we will be able to catch them off guard and get the intel. They will not be expecting such an attack.”

“And you better do this right,” Soldier gave Spy a hard look, “This was your idea. I don’t want any failures today. All right men!” the American switched his attention back to the rest of the team, “That’s all! Doc, Sniper, you know what to do. I want a victory today! Let’s show them who is better in battle! Everyone go to their positions. Scout, Spy and Sniper – left resupply room. Demo and Engi – downstairs. Heavy, Doc, Pyro, you’re going with me to the right one.”

The team shouted in enthusiasm and started leaving the meeting room. Medic followed them while analyzing the strategy and planning his moves. He memorized where everyone was so, if needed, he’ll be able to find them quickly. He was just worried that most of them will advance to the BLU territory , leaving their own with only Demoman and Engineer. Heavy will be probably busy on the bridge. The German just hoped that the plan will work. They really needed to win this battle.

When they reached the resupply room the Doctor put on his equipment and checked everything. He had a bad feeling. He knew that the BLU Sniper will probably want to finish his job. He will have to be extra careful. When the rest of the team chatted, eager to start the fight, Medic planed his every move, trying to predict the opponent’s intentions. He wanted to be prepared for every situation.

The German was so concentrated, that he didn’t hear the countdown and only noticed that the battle began when the sirens rang out and the doors opened. He quickly came back to reality and ran behind Heavy, Pyro and Soldier, healing them at the same time.

They quickly got to the bridge, but the enemies were already there. The BLU Demoman and Soldier, accompanied by Medic, began to attack instantly, trying to take control of the bridge. The four RED didn’t wait and fought back. The Doctor hid behind Heavy, healing his teammates from safe distance. He noticed that his counterpart was trying to mimic his every move. He quickly understood why. When he was near the edge of the bridge, trying to avoid one of BLU Demoman’s bombs, he heard a gunshot and a split second later his left arm was priced with pain. Medic cursed and moved quickly to the centre of the bridge. The enemy Doctor was trying to show his Sniper the German’s moves, so that he’ll have a chance to shoot. That meant that Medic was right; he will be their target today.

“Doctor!” yelled Heavy with worry, shielding his friend.

“I am fine!” replied the German, trying to ignore the pain, “Push zhem off zhe bridge, I am nearly charged!”

The Russian wasted no time. With an angry roar he started advancing towards the enemies, accompanied with Pyro and Soldier. The BLU Demoman shouted something through his headset, placed stickybombs at their end of the bridge and detonated them instantly. The planks shook rapidly and the roof cracked dangerously. The four RED backed up slightly, trying to see something through the thick dust. That was when the German heard the sound of a minigun behind them. He spun around only to see the enemy Heavy who pointed his gun at them with a nasty grin. They got caught in a trap and the über wasn’t ready yet. The Doctor reacted instinctively. When the opponent started to fire, he shouted to his teammates and fired his syringe gun. His aim was faultless. One of the needles hit the BLU right in the eye. The enemy stopped only for a second, but that was enough. Pyro air blasted him off the bridge. Unfortunately they got pushed back towards their own base.

WE HAVE TAKEN THE ENEMY INTELIGENCE

This gave the RED the push they really needed. The teammates started again advancing towards the centre of the bridge, trying to prepare an exit route for Scout.

“Herr Scout, do not go zhrough zhe severs!” Medic shouted through his headset, watching his medigun, “The enemy Heavy is there!”

“Got it!” the Bostonian’s voice was strained from the run, “You guys bette’ have a fuckin’ safe pass for me!”

The Doctor caught Soldier’s eye and nodded. The übercharge was ready. He passed Heavy, giving him signs to withdraw to their entrance, and hid behind the American. Now they only needed to wait for the right moment.

Gunshots announced Scout’s return. The boy jumped from the battlements, followed by his counterpart. The BLU Soldier and Demoman instantly concentrated their fire on the RED runner. Medic cursed. He wanted his counterpart to start the charge first, but it didn’t look like he was planning that. So the German did the only thing he could think of. Pointing his medigun at Pyro, he activated the über. The Pyrotechnic didn’t waste time. He attacked the enemies, pushing them off the bridge, giving Scout a safe pass. Next the Doctor pointed the medigun on Soldier giving him the rest of the charge. The American fired the rockets shielding his team’s retreat.

When everyone was finally safe in the base, Medic began the healing. All of them were covered with injuries, especially Scout.

“Thanks Doc,” said the runner leaning on the wall. He looked at his teammate carefully, “Doc, are you ok? You don’t look too good.”

Medic looked at himself and only now he noticed several bullet holes. He took the BLU Heavy’s attack mostly on himself. He didn’t even feel that. Cursing, he pointed the medigun at himself, avoiding his team’s worried looks.

“You need some rest Doc?” asked Soldier.

“Nein, I’m fine,” the German glared the American. He really had enough of this treatment.

“Good,” the army lover didn’t push it further and gave Heavy a hard look, when he wanted to protest, “What’s the situation boy?”

“Spy distracted them and I’ve got the intel,” explained Scout, “They have a fuckin’ sentry down there. Don’t know if Frenchie sapped it.”

“Alright! Get your ammunition men and prepare for the next attack!”

Scout ran quickly to drop the intelligence and the rest went to the resupply room to organize themselves. Heavy stayed on guard.

SUCCESS! WE HAVE SECURED THE ENEMY INTELLIGENCE

First point obtained, thought Medic leaning slightly on the door, waiting for Pyro and Soldier. Now when the adrenaline slightly dropped his wounds, even if partially closed, began to hurt. He pointed his medigun on himself. While the healing beam surrounded him he started thinking about his counterpart. He didn’t use his übercharge. How is he planning to use it? This was bad, the BLU had the upper hand now. If RED won’t be careful they might lose the briefcase.

“You ready Doc?” asked Soldier adjusting his rocket launcher.

The German nodded and was about to leave the resupply room when the ground shook and they could hear an explosion from downstairs.

ALERT! THE ENEMY HAS TAKEN OUR INTELLIGENCE!

“What the hell is going on down there?!” roared the American through the headset, heading towards the spiral stairs. He didn’t get a response, only more explosions shook the base. He cursed and picked up his peace. Medic followed close by and Pyro stayed to guard the courtyard.

“Guys!” Demoman’s voice sounded through the headset, “The straight stairs!”

“Now you tell me!” Soldier was furious as he turned around and practically slammed Medic against the wall while passing him. The Doctor cursed and followed. This was getting them nowhere.

“Herr Heavy, Herr Pyro!” he yelled through the headset, “Protect zhe courtyard! Zhey are coming your way!”

“Be careful guys!” warned Engineer, “They didn’t use the über. It’s their Demoman and Medic. BLU Spy has the briefcase!”

The detonations confirmed the Texan’s words. Soldier stormed through the entrance and jumped from the deck, but the courtyard was already empty. Only Pyro was lying on the ground. Medic ran to him ignoring the American’s shouting. The arsonist’s leg was badly hurt, probably from one of the bombs. He was still conscious, but was quickly losing blood. The Doctor pressed the wound with one hand and activated his medigun.

“Mm mmph mmm?” the fire lover asked looking at the German.

“You vill be alright,” assured Medic. He didn’t know what Pyro said but hoped that this will calm him down. The firebug just shook his head and pointed towards the intel room.

“I zhink Herr Engineer is fine,” answered the Doctor, finally understanding.

“Doc, you better come here fast!” yelled Soldier from the left courtyard entrance.

The German checked if the arsonist was now fine and ran to the American. When he saw who was on the ground in the passage he picked up his peace. Heavy was lying unconscious by one of the walls, supported by the army lover. Medic quickly got to his side and checked his pulse. He exhaled deeply when he felt the heartbeat and saw the chest rise. The big man had a wound on his head, but he was alive.

“Zhey must’ve knocked him out vhen zhey came to our base. Zhey didn’t have zime to kill him,” he explained turning on the medigun.

“And how’s firebug?” asked Soldier.

“His leg is injured, he won’t be able to run for now.”

YOU'VE FAILED. THE ENEMY HAS SECURED OUR INTELLIGENCE

“Shit!” the American hit the ground with anger, “Men, change of plans! Pyro, go to Engineer, Cyclops I need you up here! Spy, Scout, your orders didn’t change.”

“What the hell happened there?!” asked the Bostonian through the headset.

“We’ll explain later. Where are you now?”

“We are in the enemy severs,” answered Spy.

“Good, stay there until we lure those filthy scum out of their base. Toymaker, how are your toys?”

“Luckily they’re fine,” said the Texan, “Their Demoman and Medic distracted mah guns and their Spy took the briefcase. They still have that darn über.”

“All right men! Concentrate! We can’t make another mistake! I don’t want to see any BLUs in our base!”

Medic could hear determinate shouts through the headset. Everyone was angry and ready to fight back. He looked at Heavy again. The big man was still unconscious, but at least the wound on his head was healed. The Doctor didn’t have time for being delicate. With the medigun still working he hit the Russian hard on the cheek. That worked instantly. Heavy opened his eyes, alerted, wanting to stand up.

“Stay still for a moment,” instructed the German putting a hand on his shoulder to keep him in place. He wanted to be sure that the big man didn’t have brain damage.

“What happened?” asked Heavy disorientated, wincing slightly and touching his head.

“You let BLU scum into our base, that’s what happened,” glared Soldier watching the entrance carefully, “We lost one briefcase.”

“He doesn’t heave eyes around his head,” the Doctor said calmly still examining his teammate, “Herr Heavy, can you stand? Does your head hurt?”

“I think I fine,” said the big man trying to stand up slowly. He winced again and pressed the bridge of his nose, “Head hurts, but had worse.”

“Oi lads!” Demoman came running to them with a determinate look, “Firebug went to Toymaker. So what’s the plan?”

“We lure those cowards out of their base!” Soldier prepared his rocket launcher and looked at his teammates, “Sputnik, Doc, you’re coming with me. Cyclops, do not…”

“Heeelp!” Engineer desperate cry through the headset made them all look in the direction of the intelligence room, “Blasted! Ugh! Pyro leave it! Hide! Damn it fellas, the über!”

ALERT! THE ENEMY HAS TAKEN OUR INTELLIGENCE!

Instantly all four REDs ran as quickly as they could to the nearest entrance to the basement. They could hear detonations and gunshots from that direction. How did they manage to get to their base, thought Medic running by Demoman’s side. He couldn’t think of anything else beside the fact that BLU Spy must have taken the first briefcase and the enemy explosive expert and doctor, after securing his exit route, must have hidden somewhere in the base, waiting for the right moment to use the übercharge.

When they were about to enter the straight stairs leading to the intelligence room, the German noticed something on the walls and instantly grabbed the Scotsman by the collar of his vest, pulling him away. The stickybombs exploded a second later and the force of the blast threw them both back on the courtyard. When they tried to get back on their feet Medic saw a blue blur jumping to the other side of the deck. He heard Heavy’s minigun and Soldier’s rockets, but he knew it was too late. They won’t catch that Scout. The briefcase was lost. The Doctor looked up and saw the source of the explosions. BLU Medic and Demoman were following their runner, trying to do as much damage as possible to the four RED below them. The German turned his medigun and started healing his teammates. If only he had the übercharge ready.

The enemies quickly withdrew through the upper entrance. Soldier wanted to follow but Heavy stopped him.

“It is too late now,” he said holding the angry American by the shoulder, “You are hurt, would get killed there.”

“I will not tolerate such a failure men!” yelled the army lover with furry, “You are a disgrace!”

“Calm down,” glared Medic, while checking Demoman’s wounds. He took that blast mostly on himself and landed quite badly, “Ve still didn’t lose.”

“Thank ya Doc,” said the Scotsman with gratitude, “I would be in pieces if ya didn’t pull me back.”

YOU'VE FAILED. THE ENEMY HAS SECURED OUR INTELLIGENCE

“What the hell guys?!” yelled Scout through the headset.

“Stay where you are maggots!” Soldier looked around analyzing the situation, “Engie, report!”

“Me and firebug are alright, but mah sentry and dispenser are down,” answered the Texan, “We had to hide in the resupply room or we would be dead meat. Those bastards must have hidden somewhere in the base, but I didn’t know they had a scout too.”

“Get those toys working again! Cyclops, you stay here and guard the severs. I don’t want to see anything blue here! I’m serious! Doc, how’s your über?”

“I am nearly charged,” said Medic.

“Alright. Sputnik, you’re coming with me and Doc. Give them hell men!”

The Doctor and Heavy followed the American. Everyone was determinate now. One mistake and they lose. They can’t let their guard down now. Soldier lead them to BLU territory through the severs. They meet with Scout and Spy and all of them continued their advance. Medic looked at his medigun. Finally his second über was ready.

When they were near the stairs leading to the enemy base the American stopped them. They all listened carefully. A quiet beeping was heard from the courtyard.

“They must ‘ave moved the sentry,” said Spy quietly, “They are convinced of their win now.”

“Listen up,” said the army lover with a low voice, looking at his teammates, “Doc, keep that charge as long as you can. When I tell you, use it on the big guy. I’ll try to take out that toy. Spy, you watch kiddo’s back. Both of you are still workin’ together. When the path is clear go down and get the intel. Do not go through the spiral stairs. Everything clear?”

The team nodded and Soldier gave the signal to move out. They stormed through the entrance catching the BLU Medic, Heavy, Demo and Scout in the hall, getting ready for the last attack. Medic hid behind the Russian, avoiding the shower of bullets that instantly filled the corridor. Judging by the desperate calls from the opponents, they didn’t expect them to counterattack this quickly. They probably thought that RED would concentrate on protecting the last briefcase. At least the surprise attack gave them the upper hand now.

The opponents backed up through the wide corridor to the courtyard. Scout and Spy went into the other hallway to unable the enemies to surround them. Medic gave them one last overheal and concentrated on Heavy and Soldier. He also took his syringe gun and fired at the BLU Demoman, who started placing stickybombs on the walls. The needles weren’t deadly, but the poison that the German put in them made every shot quite painful. That was enough to distract the opponent. Soldier took that opportunity and fired one of his rockets straight at the enemy explosive expert. If it wasn’t for their Medic’s healing he would be torn into pieces. The BLU flew backwards and landed heavily on the ground unable to move. His place was taken by the enemy Soldier, but Heavy took care of him, giving the American a chance to destroy the sentry, which finally came to view.

Covered by the big man, the army lover took aim and quickly fired four rockets. The first missile injured the BLU Engineer and after that the machine didn’t have a chance against so many direct shots. It fell apart, leaving the courtyard vulnerable.

“Hit it Doc!” yelled Soldier, backing up.

Medic didn’t waste a second. He activated his übercharge on Heavy and stood in front of the American, shielding him from bullets. The three RED stepped on the courtyard causing complete chaos amongst the enemies. They tried to hide from the rain of bullets from the Russian’s minigun. Soldier took the chance and rocket jumped on the upper deck to guard the spiral entrance to the basement. In the meantime Spy and Scout went through the other stairs to get the intel.

The über ended. Now it was up to Heavy and Medic to guard the courtyard as long as possible to give the runner a chance to pass safely with the briefcase. The big man quickly loaded ammunition from the enemy dispenser, which luckily didn’t get destroyed, and started his minigun again. The Doctor also fired his syringe gun trying to keep the BLU in the distance. Upstairs Soldier was firing his rocket launcher preventing the opponents from getting to the spiral stairs.

WE HAVE TAKEN THE ENEMY INTELIGENCE

A few seconds after that announcement Scout jumped onto the courtyard carrying the briefcase. Spy was close behind and also was the BLU Pyro who was chasing them.

“Run boy,” yelled the Frenchman firing his gun at the enemy arsonist, “We will take care of this.”

The Bostonian nodded and sprinted through one of the exits. Now they needed to hold their positions if they wanted to get the last intel. This won’t be easy, thought Medic, while healing Spy and firing his syringe gun at the same time. The BLU Demoman and Engineer were out of the game for now, but it was still hard to fight the rest of the opponents on their own territory. Soldier was short on ammunition, Heavy had to take two opponents at the same time, Spy was injured and they were cornered by the enemy Pyro.

SUCCESS! WE HAVE SECURED THE ENEMY INTELLIGENCE

“Lads!” they could hear Demo’s voice through the headset, “Scout ain’t comin’ for the next case. The bloody BLU head shooter got ‘im. He’s alive, but he’s not gettin’ anywhere for now.”

Spy cursed in his language and cloaked. Medic knew that he’ll try to get the last briefcase. The enemy Pyro wanted to follow him, but Heavy wouldn’t let him. He pointed his minigun at the opponent, trying to ignore the bullets piercing his body. The Doctor concentrated fully on the big man now. With his healing the Russian managed do injure the BLU arsonist. He fell on the deck unable to move, bleeding from several wounds. The big man returned to his previous position, but the enemies managed to get closer.

WE HAVE TAKEN THE ENEMY INTELIGENCE

That was when the German heard something behind. He instinctively dogged while turning around. The BLU Spy missed his vital point, but still managed to stab him in the shoulder. Ignoring the pain the Doctor took out his bonesaw, he threw himself at the opponent. The masked man was prepared, blocked the weapon with his gun and hit Medic hard in the stomach. The German backed away, trying to catch his breath. He needed to move fast. In the second when the BLU shoot, the Doctor slammed into him and pushed the enemy onto the wall. The force of the impact took all the air out from the Spy and he struggled to breath. Medic took that chance and knocked him out with the handle of the bonesaw.

“Docteur, ‘eavy!” RED Spy came to them carrying the last briefcase, “Let us get out from ‘ere! Will you manage Docteur?”

“I vill be fine for now,” Medic struggled to catch his breath. He had a bullet in his side and a nasty cut on his shoulder. They needed to move fast or he’ll pass out from blood lose, “Let’s move! Soldier get out from zhere!”

Ignoring the big man’s worried expression he pointed his medigun at him and signaled him to move forward. The Russian reluctantly listened and the three RED started to retreat with the BLU close behind.

When they got out of the enemy base, Soldier joined them jumping down from the battlements. He was badly hurt, so the German turned the medigun at him. They were about to hid under the bridge roof when they heard a gun shoot and Spy hit the ground with a grunt. The American quickly grabbed the masked man and they hid on the bridge. The BLU Heavy came out of his base and started the minigun with an angry roar.

“I will be fine,” said the Frenchman, holding the wound on his leg, “Take the briefcase and go Docteur! You are the fastest runner amongst us.”

Seeing the determinate looks on his three teammate’s faces, Medic didn’t argue. He gave all of them one last heal, took the intelligence and started to run as fast as he could towards their base. His head was spinning because of the bleeding, but he didn’t care. He needed to deliver the briefcase, so the round will end. The lives of his teammates depended on that. He didn’t care about the points. He just wanted to see them all alive at the end of the round.

The Doctor sprinted into the base hearing gunshots above. Luckily Sniper was watching his back. The German was injured so more bullet holes would seriously slow him down. He already had trouble breathing. He looked at his medigun. He nearly had another charge ready so he started healing himself to load it fully, just in case.

When he was finally in the base he saw Demoman. The explosive expert came running to him, but Medic shook his head.

“Go on zhe bridge!” he said passing him, “Zhey need you more zhan me.”

The Scotsman just nodded and ran outside to prevent the enemies from crossing the bridge. While passing the severs entrance something caught the Doctor’s eye. When he looked in that direction his heart sank. BLU Soldier and Medic just entered RED base. They must have left their Heavy and Scout to distract the rest leaving whoever took the briefcase vulnerable. When the enemies saw him they smiled with a scorn and fired. The German didn’t have time to think. He dived into the narrow corridor, feeling the rocked fly just above his head, and sprinted ahead. Now he regretted sending Demo away.

Just when the Doctor entered the courtyard he heard the enemy fire several rockets in his direction. The German desperately tried to avoid them, running in zigzags, but that didn’t help much. One of the missiles hit the ground close behind him sending him straight into the wooden wall. He hit it hard and for a second he thought that he broke every single bone in his body. Luckily he didn’t let go of his medigun. If it wasn’t for the healing beam he probably would be dead. Medic desperately tried to get up, but even with the equipment working he needed a few seconds to heal the worst damage. The BLU didn’t wait. When the German struggled to get back on his feat the opponents got closer. The enemy Soldier pointed his rocket launcher at the injured man with a nasty grin.

Medic glared at him. If only the übercharge was ready. He didn’t stand a chance like this, even if he was able to move without problem. He hid the briefcase behind him and waited for the inevitable.

“MMDDMP!” he heard Pyro from above. The arsonist jumped from the upper deck, landed in front of the Doctor and air blasted the shocked enemies. Without wasting time he picked up his teammate, together with the briefcase, and started running up the stairs.

The German was so surprised that he didn’t even protest when the Pyrotechnic carried him to the upper deck. A rocket exploding just before them made him come back to the reality and he remembered his teammate’s injured leg.

“Put me down Herr Pyro!” he yelled to the fire lover pointing his medigun at him, “I vill be able to run!”

The arsonist let go of Medic, while air blasting another rocket, and signaled him to go forward with the intelligence. The Doctor just glared and dragged his teammate with him. He knew that Pyro had small chances of survival against the two enemies. He didn’t want to lose anyone. The fire lover wanted to protest, but the German didn’t give him that chance.

Just when they stepped on the stairs leading to the intel room, a blue glow surrounded the enemies. Medic cursed and tried to force his sore body to move faster. He could hear Pyro air blasting one rocket after another. He knew that the arsonist will be out of ammunition soon because compressed air used more gas. The Doctor looked at his medigun again. Finally the charge was ready, but when he was about to start it, the fire lover dropped his flame thrower and started running faster shielding his teammate. No more ammunition. This was bad. If he starts the über now, he will drop the briefcase and there will be no point of fighting the BLU if they didn’t have any weapons. So, Medic just ran hoping that the rockets will miss them.

When they finally reached the corner of the hall the Doctor saw Engineer with his sentry. That gave him an idea. He threw the briefcase at Pyro, pointed the medigun at the Texan and turned around, waiting for the enemies. They came running after a split second with the charge still working. The German tensed his muscles, getting ready for the impact, and started his own über. He could hear the mechanic’s surprised yell and smiled slightly while the opponent’s rockets hit him. Like this he was able to protect the sentry, block the enemies and make Engineer invincible, so even if some missiles managed to get pass, he’ll be alright. The BLU didn’t expect this. When their übercharge finished they started to back up quickly, trying to avoid the sentry’s fire.

SUCCESS! WE HAVE SECURED THE ENEMY INTELLIGENCE

VICTORY

Medic relaxed as he saw the enemies run up the stairs in panic. It was finally over. They won. As his über died down he leaned onto the closest wall and slid on the floor. He was exhausted. Now when the fight ended he just felt how sore he was, but didn’t even had the strength to heal himself. He just wanted to sit there and wait for his heart to slow down.

“Doc!” shouted Engineer, who came to his side, “You alive?”

“I zhink so…” the Doctor smiled slightly opening his eyes.

“You look like you’ve been in hell and back,” the mechanic also smiled and delicately patted his teammate’s shoulder, “Good job.”

“Mmddmp!” Pyro came from the intel room and ran quickly to Medic. Even with the mask the Doctor could tell that he was worried.

“I am fine Herr Pyro,” he said, looking at the arsonist with a serious expression, “Zhank you.”

The fire lover just raised his thumbs up and sat next to the Doctor. He also seemed tired.

“We heard the explosions upstairs, so I told Firebug to check,” explained the Texan, “I’m glad like hell I did that. And thanks for the über pardner. First time had one.”

“I guessed zhat,” the German fought not to smile, while remembering Engineer’s surprised scream when he übered him.

“Everyone alive?” Soldier’s yell through the headset made Medic wince. His head already hurt.

“We’re fine pardner,” answered the mechanic, “Me, Firebug and Doc are beaten up but fine.”

The Doctor sighed in relief when he heard everyone’s voices through the headset. He didn’t even know he was so worried. It surprised him that he cared so much for their safety. Probably all of them were injured so he’ll have lots of work today, but they were alive and that was important.

He relaxed his tense muscles, leaned his head on the wall and closed his eyes while listening to his team’s happy voices. This was a hard battle, but they managed to show the enemies what they were made of. Medic finally understood the meaning of teamwork. What trust and understanding could mean in a fight. He started wondering if he will ever be able to fully count on these people. In this war he always relied on himself and that helped him survive. But now that small part in him wanted to trust his team. In some way he wanted that to happen, but it was still too early. He was full of doubts and the remembrance of his teams in the past still lingered in his mind. Will he really be able someday to trust these people who treated each other like family?


End file.
